Claire Godwin
Claire Godwin was a pretty young girl who was the girlfriend of Percy Wollcraft, one of the guides of the Grimsborough Museum.Grimsborough Museum Claire also worked in the museum as a guide and was an animal rights activist. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and usually wore a golden crown and a white dress. She was the victim in The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30). Murder Details While the team were watching a funny video in the station, the lights suddenly went off. Ramirez then came in and informed them that the whole city was facing a blackout and that it was caused by a machine in a house in 301 Shelley Street. The team then quickly went to the house and turned on the lights. As soon as the lights turned on, they realized that they were in a garage laboratory and then, they saw a burned body that had been connected into some kind of an electrical machine. The machine had electrocuted the victim's body so badly, that she was literally fried alive. Therefore, the experimental machine was the murder weapon. After autopsying the unknown victim's body, Nathan told the team that the poor girl had obviously died after being electrocuted. When asked if he had any clue about the killer, Nathan said that the machine couldn't sustain the voltage and overheated, producing sparks that flew all over the room, and that the killer must had overlooked this. So the killer surely couldn't escape the sparks. This meant that they had burned skin somewhere in their body. The team then finally discovered who the victim was. While talking to Nathan, they were interrupted by Ramirez, who informed them that he had the identity of the poor victim. He said that her name was Claire Godwin and that she worked at the Grimsborough Museum as a guide, and she was stated on record as an animal rights activist. Killer and Motives The killer was the Wollcrafts' son, Percy Wollcraft who was Claire's boyfriend. When her dog, Elphaba died, Fran Wollcraft (Percy's mother) was heartbroken since they had trained very hard for the annual Dog Pageant. Fran's husband, Victor Wollcraft, a respected scientist, couldn't watch his wife in such a state, so he dug up old theories on reanimation and decided to give it a shot. He tried to reconstruct Elphaba by using stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts. Claire discovered about this, and as an aminal rights activist, she found it disgusting and wrong, and threatened Percy that she would denounce his parents. Percy couldn't allow this to happen to his parents, and decided to kill Claire. He connected the victim into one of his fathers' experimental machines and then turned it on. The machine couldn't sustain the voltage and overheated, electrocuting Claire, who instantly died after being fried alive. Case Appearances *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30) Claire's Body.png|Claire's Body Case #30 - Murder Weapon.png|A closer look at the experimental machine from which Claire was electrocuted Percy.png|Percy Wollcraft, Claire's killer Category:Victims